everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dipper Owlister
Dipper Owlister is a 2016-introduced and fiction-only character. He is the son of The Owl and The Pussycat from the poem of the same name, but due to his incompatibility to his father’s role Dipper has been assigned to join his owl relatives in another Lear poem of choice. Fairy Tale - The Owl and The Pussycat How it goes Main article:The Owl and The Pussycat Its unfinished sequel The Children of The Owl and The Pussycat was nearly forgotten ever since a certain rule was passed, resulting in it having not being repeated for many generations until recently. The rule was that each Pussycat was to never climb a tree after her marriage but it was broken in the most recent edition of the story. How does Dipper come into it After they have been wed and moved to Cosenza,Calabria, the owl and the pussycat had kids. Unsurpisingly, they had twins, Dipper being the older one. All was well until a certain accident caused everything to fall apart. It is rather instinctive for the little furry to attempt to scale a tree as both cats and owls are known to seemingly defy gravity. But once he succeed, Dipper couldn’t get down when his foot was stuck between the branches. His mother had no choice but to go up there to rescue him, breaking her role’s informal rule of never climbing a tree. The pain did not leave Nebulus and his children alone. Nebulus himself fell into a deep dpression which affected his performance at work, ultimately resulting in his being sacked from his job. Because he felt he was no longer capable of raising them on his own in current financial circumstances, Nebulus decided to send Dipper and Carina to Dumbree, where they were taken care of by his relatives. Once the pair became of age for destiny, Carina was chosen as the next Pussycat and consequently, Dipper was a non-legacy. He was however given the opportunity to choose to have a appearance in Lear’s other works featuring owls and hence he managed to join his sister and attend Ever After High. Thoughts on destiny Dipper was severely scarred by the incident. Even though he now knows destiny had played a part in that event, he still feels he’s majorly responsible for it. If it weren’t for his foolishness, his family wouldn’t have had to suffer the consequences. As for his new destiny placement, he doesn’t really care whichever story he ends up in. Whether it’s babysitting owl Tarzan or befriending the town drunk, he wouldn’t mind any of that. Character Appearance As strange as it is, Dipper is a cross between a silver savannah and a horned owl. Dipper has a striped coat that is a mix of fur and feathers. He has a tail that is nearly as long as he is tall at around 6’5”. As a cat, he becomes only a feet shorter, making his height nearly equal to that of his human roomie. As a human, Dipper is a dark chubby guy with salt and pepper sideburns, its coloration is not due to age but his coat color. His nose is pretty straight and pointy and his large eyes are very expressive. His pupils can shrink into sharp slits or dilate into wide, watery abysses when he tries to look cute. Sometimes he tries too hard and it just turns out gross. Personality *basically a manchild of sorts ‘bad traits’ *Stingy, doesn’t remember to leave tips, counts every penny in his little money pouch to ensure no cash is missing from his refunds. Sometimes he takes too long doing so when making payments. Fear of getting scammed. *Absent-minded, doesn’t care for politics of the day-> neutral in the destiny conflict, probably doesn't watch elections (if ever after has them anyway) *Nit picky, doesn’t like mistakes. *Enjoys being babyed *Not inept, just lazy ‘good traits’ *honey-tongued, likes to please his friends and make them feel happy about themselves, even if it may turn out cheesy. Articulate and gentlemanly most of the time until he loses his cool. *very grateful of any assistance, buys presents to show appreciation. Hobbies and Interests *Food and drinks: A taste for good food pretty much runs in his family, considering his relatives are running a large tea company. He normally resorts to putting capsules into his custom Dolce Gusto coffee machine but it doesn’t mean Dipper can’t mix his own blend when he wants to. The same can’t be said for cooking as the only dish he can whip up is canned tomato spaghetti. Dipper has a heightened sense of smell and taste (compared to humans at least) which means he can easily detect the subtle hints of a dish’s more elusive contents. This is just as effective in tasting for hidden flavors as it is for poisons. Dipper helps Bane out with his recipes by tasting and giving feedback. Dipper runs a food blog on the Mirrornet. So far, he has covered the services offered in the school cafeteria, Mad Hatter’s haberdashery and tea shoppe and the Beanstalk Cafe. *Music: Dipper’s love for music has been bred within him as a youngster, as his childhood was filled with it. From a young age, Nebulus has taught his son to play the guitar and Dipper still strums a few chords every now and then to remind himself of his parents. He has begun to listen and admire He has a few Elf-vis, Jiminy Crixket, Flash and Carlos Sandtana cds lying in his dorm. Relationships Family Nebulus Owlister(father) Dipper misses him dearly. His only recent opportunities to see his dad were Parent Day reunions, as his dad is rather busy with his new job. They currently keep in contact through video calls and mail. Dipper sends scented letters sealed with wax to his father as a way of showing how much he cares about him. Carina Sylvester (sister) Even though she's the younger twin, there were certain conditions applied to her that meant her being chosen as the next Pussycat and hence leaving Dipper to become a non-legacy. She changed to their mother's maiden name upon recieving her role, which explains why the pair has different surnames. Carina was the one responsible for convincing Dipper to attend Ever After High with her by telling him he could always apply for their respective author's other stories, so he sorta did, except he didn't specify and hasn't decided on which one to join so he didn't recieve a very specialized course to take. He often walks to the Girls' dorms to visit her in his free time. Friends Bane O’Rouge(roomie) They are more than just friends. The pair are truly very close friends who share many things with each other. Row boat picnics on the river, weekend jam sessions for their Wootube channel, knibbling on the scraps from Bane’s Cooking Class-ic while watching Netflix and chilling in a book fort. These two are so close some people have thought they might be dating, considering the fact that Bane and Dipper are willing to take advantage of couple discounts and combos whenever they get the chance. This isn’t true as only Dipper is interested in guys while Bane is straight. They just happen to be really comfortable in each other’s presence. Outfits Basic Dipper wears a simple tie and a canvas waistcoat with a colorful owl print fastened with short handle-less sporks. It is covered by a dinner jacket with honeycomb cell shaped buttons. He also wears a enamel quince fruit pin and a bee pin. Theme songs *Candyman by Aloe Black and Zedd *While My Guitar Gently Weeps by the Beatles. Quotes Trivia *Dipper’s birthday is May 12th, aka International Owl and Pussycat day. And that’s also Edward Lear’s birthday. This makes Dipper a Taurus. *Dipper is unavoidably a self-insert of Lear, because the experiences of the children of the Owl and The Pussycat in his unpublished sequel (The Children of The Owl and The Pussycat) are loosely based on the tragedies of his own life. Dipper is based on those children and only recently did Sola decide to make another parallel with his orientation and birthday. *As can be inferred from the story, the owl seemed to be quite fond of stars, hence the star-themed names that his kids have been given. Dipper’s name is obviously referencing the Big Dipper and Little Dipper constellations but it is also a ref to the runcible spoon mentioned in the original poem and a honey dipper, because of the presence of the honey in that poem. His surname is based on the real surname "Hollister" but with "owl" stuffed in. Carina is named after a constellation, too and her surname is a nod to the scientific name for cats, Felis Silvestris. Nebulus is just "Nebula" but with a masculine suffix and stands for a kind of space cloud, fitting the space theme. *Dipper was originally created simply to be Bane's roommate and was supposed to only be mentioned but Sola wanted to explore his story more and sees just as much potential in him. Before this version, he was the son of the Old Man from Dumbree, a different character from another one of Lear's poems who taught owls to drink tea. He had the name "Eerin Lehrer" which was created by WootdorfFilmCo and the idea was that he and Bane bonded over tea. This was later scrapped for his current story. Suggestions by EtherealNyx greatly contributed to his current version. *Dipper has a British accent with small hints of an Italian accent due to his early upbringing in Italy. He is bilingual and is equally fluent in English and Italian. *Dipper’s dad is English, while his mother is South African. *Dipper owns three guitars: his father's acoustic guitar, a star-shaped electric guitar that he recently bought and a small star-printed ukulele. *He has a sweet tooth and can't help but have a spoonful of honey every morning. Plus, that's also why his roomie always brings him the scraps from Cooking Class-ic. *His taste for coffee and sweets is a reference to two owl memes: the owl coffee chart and the owl from the Tootsie Pop commercial. *Dipper chews his tail when he’s nervous, but only in his animal form. *He likes using massage rollers, especially on his neck. Category:Neutrals Category:The Owl and The Pussycat Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Gay Category:Madame O'Front Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:LGBTA+